whatacartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crime 101
The Powerpuff Girls in: Crime 101 is an episode of the What A Cartoon Show! Synopsis Townsville News Channel 5 covers the Powerpuff Girls defeat of the evil RoBeast, but is aware that the Amoeba Boys can't seem to even attract the Girls' attention with their crimes. They try standing on the grass and jaywalking, but see that the Girls just think their being cute. To console the frustrated Amoeba Boys, the Girls volunteer to show them how to rob a bank. After a few weak attempts by the Boys, the Girls finish the job, but just as the demonstration is finished, the Townsville Police arrive and arrest the Girls, leaving the Boys behind with a pile of cash. The Girls are about to confess to the crime in court, when the Amoeba Boys show up to take credit for the crime, happy to finally be considered serious criminals. Characters Main Roles * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * The Amoeba Boys Cast * E.G. Daily - Buttercup * Cathy Cavadini - Blossom * Kath Soucie - Bubbles, News Reporter, Baby * Ernie Anderson - Narrator * Chuck McCann - Bossman, Tiny, Skinny Slim * Jeff Bennett - Anchor Man, Police Chief, Judge, Guard Production Credits * Art Director - Paul Rudish * Layout Designer - Mike Moon * Animation Director - Genndy Tartakovsky * Created, Written and Directed by - Craig McCracken * Executive Producer - Buzz Potamkin * Supervising Producer - Larry Huber * Line Producer - Bob Onorato * Production Supervisor - Sylvia Edwards * Overseas Animation Director - Chris Cuddington * Additional Layout - Andy Bialk * Clean-Up - Barbara Krueger, Dana Jo Granger * Recording Director - Craig McCracken * Casting Director - Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator - Cindi Lyn Peltier * Music Score by - John Zuker, Matt Muhoberac * Supervising Recording Engineer - Ed Collins * Recording Engineer - Preston Oliver * Main/Title Theme by - Gary Lionelli * Director of Music - Bobie Chandler * Background Supervisor - Al Gmuer * Background Artists - Leonard Robledo, Joseph Binggeli, Craig Robertson * Xerography - Star Wirth, Martin Crossley, Catherine Parotino * Ink and Paint Supervisor - Alison Leopold * Color Stylist - Karen Greslie * Final Checker - Nelda Ridley * Ink and Paint - Brenda Burns, Lori Hanson, Christine Kingsland * Graphics - Iraj Prarn * Camera Operator - Steven Mills * Post Production Exclussive - John Forrest Niss * Animation Checking - Beth Goodwin, Robert Revell * Track Readers - Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson * Supervising Film Editor - Paul Douglas * Post Production Supervisor - Gayle Mnookin * Post Production Engineer - Gail D. Silvers * Audio Services - 21st Century Sound Design Corp. * Negative Consultant - William DeBoer, Jr. * Video Services - Unitel Video * Production Manager - Debby Hindman * Production Assistants - Donna Castricone, Sandra Benenati, Linda Moore, Jeffrey Collins * Production Liaison - Heather Kenyon * Executive in Charge of Production - Joe Mazzuca * Development Executive - Dan Smith * Produced in Association with - Fil Cartoons, Inc., Philippines * Senior Vice-President of Productions - Sherry Gunther * Production Company - Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Gallery Crime 101-1.jpg Crime 101-2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons Category:Powerpuff Girls